


Heartbeat

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Siblings, Twins, Warnings for Mentions of Serious Health Issues and Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>Kings, Michelle & Jack, he doesn't show it but her sickness always frightened him…even after God cured her</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

She still sneaks into his room late at night sometimes, to whisper anxiously about their parents, or to laugh at some sniveling fool. She doesn't come as much as when they were children, but once in a while still. Sometimes they're friends, sometimes enemies, but through it all, they are twins.

He still stares at her scar, rough dark skin on her chest peeking out from her pajamas. He still feels a hold on his throat, a tightness, when he looks at it.

It's ironic, he thinks: he got the political savvy and she got the heart. But her heart's defective, and his cleverness has mostly just brought him trouble.

He doesn't know what he would do without her, what he would be without her. She is his counterpart, the light to his dark. He knows when every doctor's checkup she has is, and he fears them still, more than she does. (He wonders, sometimes, about all the ways she is braver than he.) 

When she sneaks into his room, he always kicks out his night's companion. They curl up on the sofa and talk. She always falls asleep before him, and he sits for a while, watching her breathe.


End file.
